The War For Maka
by Kouta Major101
Summary: Kid, Black*star, and Soul all like Maka, and a huge war begins between them. Includes Kid x Maka, Soul x Maka, and Black*star x Maka.
1. Chapter 1

**Kid and Maka are walking to school together...**

"So Maka, did you study for the test last night?" Kid asked. There was a big test at school today, and if you didn't pass, you flunked for the the year. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about that! Oh my gosh what am I gonna do!?" she panicked. "This is all your fault Kid! Why did you have to make me go to that party with you!? Now I'm gonna fail the damn test!"she said. "Well, I took you there, YOU'RE the one that got drunk and passed out when we got home!" he replied. "Hey shut up you got drunk too!" she said. "True, but I am still smart even when I'm drunk. Unlike you." he said. "Forget you Kid. You are an ass hole!" she shouted and turned away from him. "Oh Maka I hate it when you frown, it's asymmetrical." he complained. She didn't reply. He gently grabbed her chin and pulled her face towards his. "Hey, don't be a bitch. I love you." he whispered. "Well I'm still gonna fail the test and you don't seem to give a single fuck about it!" she said. "Actually, I'm too symmetrical to let you fail. So, I death the kid, the sexiest guy in the whole fucking world, will help you study for this test." He said. Maka glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me that before now!?" she yelled. "You wouldn't shut up long enough to let me say anything." he replied. "UGH!" she shouted.

He grabbed her around the waist. "Maka stop complaining already it's getting annoying." he said. "NO!" Maka yelled. She started to complain about how Kid was being a dick head but didn't get to finish because Kid had started kissing her so she couldn't talk. He stopped for a second to say,"Maka you are a stubborn bitch." She glared at him. "Kid you are a major dick head! And a pervert! Remember that time you squeezed my boobs!? And stop calling me a bitch you damn bastard!" He kissed her again. "Kid I swear, just because I always call you a dumb fuck doesn't mean you can call me a bitch." she said. "Oh Maka, you know I'm just kidding!" he said. "Yes I know..." she halfway admitted. "And remember how in kindergarten we agreed that my nickname is dumb fuck and yours is bitch?" he asked. It was true, in kindergarten, they did agree to that. "Yea..."Maka mumbled. "And besides, you know I love you, Maka. Right?" he asked her seriously. "Yes. I know you love me. I love you too."she replied.

**Two hours later, at Black*stars house...**

"So, Soul, I heard you like Maka." said Black*Star. "Well, yea. Whats it to you!?" he replied. "Well, I just thought I should warn you. Maka is MINE! As soon as Kid is out of the way, she belongs to me! So back off, or else!" Black*star said. "Yeah! That's what you think!"Soul replied competitively. And thus began the war for Maka.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**hi again, its kitty! This is gonna be a good story, i can tell. anyways, if you like it, or have any suggestions, please review! I want to make this a good story, so if there is anything you think i should add, please tell me! Thanks!**


	2. The Last Straw

**Soul is walking alone through Death City, heading back home.**

*Soul's POV*

_Why can't Maka love me? What is it that Kid has that I don't, besides major OCD? Dammit Kid I hate you. I should make your house asymmetrical! _Soul thought to himself. _Wait, I SHOULD do that! _He thought.

**10 minutes later at Kid's house...**

_Ha! This is what you get for being a dick head and stealing MY MAKA! _Soul thought as he pulled toilet paper out of his backpack and threw it at Kid's house. Then, since Kid wasn't home, he went inside and trashed all of his gross symmetry. And for the big finale, he grabbed a bunch of paint of all different colors, which he was planning to splatter all over Kid's house. He got ready to paint!

*Maka's POV*

Maka had decided to take a walk and get some air, so she walked around the block. _I wonder where Soul is?_ She thought, and turned on her wavelength sensory power. _Hmmm... there's Black*Star and Tsubaki, taking a walk... there's Liz and Patty, looking at clothes at the mall,... and AHA! I found Soul... He's at Kid's House... he must be there hanging out with him. Isn't that nice! _She thought to herself. Having already found Soul, she didn't investigate any further, because if she had, she would have noticed that Kid wasn't home. She walked toward Kid's house, anxious to see Kid. As she turned the corner, she saw something that ruined her whole day.

*Soul's POV*

Soul was to busy painting Kid's house, that he had no clue that Maka was right behind him. _Ha ha! Kid will be so mortified that he'll have to break up with Maka! Ha Ha h-_ "Soul!? What are you doing to Kid's house? Why are you doing this?" he froze as Maka muttered. He turned around quickly. Maka was there, staring at him in horror, shocked. She looked past him, at Kid's house, which was now covered in paint and toilet paper. Then, without speaking a word, she walked slowly to the door, opened it, and went inside. Soul followed quietly. He watched in shame as Maka walked speechlessly around Kid's house, examining the damage Soul had done. As she entered Kid's bedroom, she paused. She slowly bent down and picked up pieces of a picture of Kid and Maka standing together, holding hands. The glass was shattered everywhere on the floor beneath where she stood. The frame was broken in half, and the picture itself was ripped into tiny pieces, which she clutched tightly in her hands. Her fists were balled up in anger now, and tears streamed down her face. She turned around and yelled,"How could you do this Soul!? How? I trusted you! And so did Kid! How could you!? How!?" Soul stood there, shocked and ashamed of what he had done, was speechless. He looked into Maka's eyes. They were filled with tears of sadness and betrayal and pure hatred, and they were staring directly at him. _What have I done? _He thought. Maka stared at him, waiting for an answer. Sadly, Soul was waiting for the answer to this question as well. He had none. "I can't believe I trusted you," Maka whispered quietly, more to herself than to Soul. _What have I done? _Soul thought again. He was in some deep shit with Maka now!

*Kid's POV*

Kid got home to find his house completely and utterly asymmetrical. "WHAT IS THIS!?" he screamed and fainted. Liz and Patty had to take him to the hospital. He almost died, and suffered from a tremendous case of shock. Poor Kid... But, for some reason, Maka didn't tell Kid that it was Soul. And this reason was something Soul would never know.

* * *

So yea, that is the saddest thing i have ever written... anyways, if theres anything i should add, or that you dont like, review and tell me about it! I wanna make this story awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

**It is Christmas Eve, and Maka and Kid are arguing about 'stuff'...**

*Maka's POV*

"Maka, we've been together for a year now, and we haven't done any of that yet!" Kid said. "Well I don't care! I know we've been toghether for a long time, but I'm just not ready for that yet!"Maka yelled. "Well so what!? I care! If you really love me then..." Kid yelled back. "NO! If you really love ME, then you won't care about what we do!" She yelled back. "Well then... whatever you are making me frustrated Maka and I can't stand it so go away!" Kid yelled. "You are so insensitive! Fine! I WILL leave! We are OVER until you can get your facts straight!" she screamed and slammed the door behind her.

_Uhh he's so stupid! Why can't he just be happy with me and not be rushed to do all that! I don't care when that happens, he does. So why was I even dating him!?_

*Black*Star's POV*

Black*Star was walking on the sidewalk when he saw Maka walking around with tears running down her face. He rushed up to her. "What's wrong Maka?" he asked. "Go away Black*Star. I don't wanna talk about it." She replied. "Well I do. So tell me what's wrong." Black*Star said. "Fine. I broke up with Kid. He doesn't want me for me." she said. _What's that supposed to mean? Oh... duh. It's christmas eve, THAT time of the year. Kid that dirty bastard! _"Was he bugging you about sex!? That creep had better leave you alone!" Black*Star yelled. "Exactly. He only wants me for what I can do." Maka replied sadly. "Ohhh... well that's okay. You still have me." Black*Star said Quietly. "Really?" Maka asked. "Yes. I never told you before, but I really like you." he said, blushing. "Okay then... Black*Star?" Maka asked. "Yeah?" "Will you love me?" she asked. "Yes. I would love to." He replied. And they walked all the way to Maka's house.

* * *

**Sooo ya. That's how Maka and BS started dating! REVIEW PLEASE! Tell mee if you liked it and give me suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maka and Black*Star are at Tsubaki's house playing video games...**

*Maka's POV*

"Soo Maka, what happened with you and Kid? And how did you and Black*Star of all people start dating?" Tsubaki asked. "Well... it's a long story." Maka replied. "I don't care I wanna know!" Tsubaki said. "Okay... it happened like this: On Christmas Eve, Kid wouldn't stop bugging me. He kept saying how it was 'the day of sex' and how we had been together for a long time. I kept on telling him I wasn't ready for that, but he wouldn't stop bothering me. So, finally, I stormed out and broke up with him because I realized that all he wanted was sex, not me." Maka explained. "Oh okay I see. That's a good reason to break up with tell me how you and Black*Star happened." "Oh, well that's easy, Black*Star is a kind, sweet gentleman who is very caring and modest." Maka said. Tsubaki gasped. Then her face turned red, and she burst out laughing. "Oh my god Maka! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Tsubaki yelled. "HEY! IT IS NOT FUNNY! IT'S TRUE!" Black*Star yelled defensively. "Yeah, sure, OKAY!" Tsubaki said sarcastically.

*Soul's POV*

**Soul is walking outside of Tsubaki's house...**

Soul walked past Tsubaki's house, and as he passed by he heard yelling and laughter coming from inside. He walked up to the window to see what was going on.

"I'M THE MOST KIND AND GENEROUS PERSON THAT EVER LIVED!" yelled Black*Star. Soul couldn't hold it back, he burst out laughing, and it was so loud that Tsubaki and the others came outside.

"Soul? What are you doing here?" Maka asked. She was still mad at him for trashing Kid's house. Soul tried to look innocent and angelic. "Well, Maka, I just wanted to visit you. It's been so long since I saw you." he said. "Well, Soul that was only a day ago. And besides, I forgive you since I'm not dating Kid anymore." Maka replied. "Oh, okay! Thanks Maka!" Soul said cheerfully and hugged Maka. "Hey what are you doing!?" Maka gasped. Soul stopped and backed off. "Oh, sorry. It kinda just feels right I guess." He said softly. "It's okay, Soul."

**So, yeah, Maka and Soul might be having feelings for each other...**

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I wanna make this the best story ever so I want your suggestions and your requests!


End file.
